A Second Life- Beautiful
by everdreaming3
Summary: One-shot- takes place after the last chapter of A Second Life, so if you haven't read that you really should before checking this one out! Brittany and Santana are adjusting to their new roles as mothers, and they share a special night together and with their babies.


Loud crying through the baby monitor startled me out of my sleep. I jerked upright in confusion for a moment before I realized that the twins were crying. I grabbed my phone to look at the time and saw that it was just after midnight. I groaned, wishing I could go back to sleep, but we needed to get up and feed our son and daughter.

Santana was already stirring beside me. "What time is it, Britt?"

"Midnight," I answered, pulling back the covers and getting out of bed. I walked around to the other side and pulled my sleepy wife out of bed. "You go warm up the bottle and I will go change the little monsters' diapers and get them ready."

"Mmmkay," she sleepily replied and we headed out of the room to take care of our respective duties.

Santana went off to the kitchen, the dogs trailing after her, and I went to the nursery where I found two crying four month olds. I rubbed on Norah's belly soothingly, trying to calm her down.

"Hey Norah, mama will get you in just a minute, okay?" It didn't help much, but I couldn't do much to change it so I went to the other crib and lifted my squalling son. "Hi little man. Mama's here, and mami will feed you soon."

I pressed a kiss to the black fuzz on his head as I cradled him to me. I walked over to the changing table and laid him down, unsnapping his puppy onesie to get at his clearly soiled diaper. His crying continued, big tears rolling down his cheeks as he let me know how unhappy he was at his situation.

"I know, D. I'm gonna take care of it, I promise," I cooed as I removed his dirty diaper and cleaned his dirty little butt up. Once I got a clean diaper on him and started snapping his onesie closed again, he was already starting to calm. Norah was still crying in her crib and I was considering putting Declan back until Santana could feed him, but she walked into the room at that moment with a newly warmed bottle in her hand.

She put the bottle down on the table and took our son from my arms. "Hey baby boy," she said softly, brushing her finger lightly across his cheek. "Do you want to eat?"

I turned and got Norah out of her crib and put her on the changing table while Santana took Declan over to his rocking chair to get ready to breastfeed him. We usually rotated off on the feeding duties. Santana would breastfeed one while I bottle fed the other, and then the next time they were due to eat we would switch the babies so the baby that breastfed the last time would get the bottle that time and vice versa. It allowed bonding time for both of us with the twins, and it made me feel a lot better to get involved and not put the feeding duty solely on Santana.

Norah's diaper change went smoother since she had only wet herself, and I was already trying to put the bottle in her mouth after I picked her up from the changing table before Santana had even unbuttoned her top to feed Declan. Norah was having none of it, however. She kept turning her face away and screaming, her little hands in tight fists waving about.

"What's the matter sweet girl? Don't you want to eat?" I asked her softly. She didn't calm and instead kept trying to bury her face in my chest. I think I knew what she wanted.

"What's wrong, Britt?" Santana asked, just preparing to get Declan to start feeding.

"I think she wants her mami tonight and not the bottle," I told my wife, walking over to her. "I know she is supposed to get the bottle this time, but I don't think she will take it."

"Okay, we can switch," Santana said, shifting Declan so he wouldn't get at her nipple and we swapped the babies. We had become pros at handing off the kids to each other over the past months, and the exchange went smoothly. Santana cradled Norah to her, and our daughter with her brownish-blonde fuzz covering her head immediately went for Santana's nipple. "It's alright baby, you just wanted your mami tonight right?"

I smiled at how Norah was calming down already and I took Declan over to the other rocking chair and settled down with him. I offered him the bottle, and he immediately took it and started sucking greedily.

I couldn't help but smile lovingly down at our son as he ate, his brown eyes staring up at me in content now that he was changed and being fed.

"You're all happy now, aren't you little D?" I cooed to him as I rocked gently in the chair. He stopped eating briefly to smile up at me, his little mouth widening into a grin around the nipple of the bottle and his eyes scrunching up. "Such a good little man."

I watched him eat in awe at how perfect he was. I always got like this when I fed our babies. I cherished these moments of closeness with them. I didn't even care that it was the middle of the night. It had been a long time getting to the point to even be able to have these moments.

From the panic of possibly not even getting to have them when Santana started to bleed and needed an emergency C-section to me being hospitalized on a ventilator and too weak to even lift my arms, much less hold my children, we had a lot of obstacles standing in our way. I hated waking up in the hospital and not being able to even see our babies. And then it took time before I was strong enough to hold them once I could see them. It was a frustrating road to recovery.

And then it was a huge adjustment for Santana and I when we finally did get home. Santana was trying to do everything on her own because she was afraid I would get too weak. She wouldn't let me get up and help her with feedings at night, instead trying to take care of both of them on her own so I could continue to rest. It didn't matter that the screaming of the other baby kept me up anyways, because she could only handle one at a time. I argued that she was still recovering from her surgery and needed to rest as well. My parents had stayed in town to help, but neither Santana nor I felt right about making them take on so much work with the twins.

Finally, after a few weeks, I put my foot down and told my wife that I not only needed to help, but I desperately wanted to. I wanted to have every moment I could with our son and daughter. I had come so close to not even being able to hold them that I wanted to do it as much as I could. Santana finally gave in, and we started our nightly feeding routine.

There was something about these night feedings that always got to me. I didn't know if it was the fact that the babies were usually so sleepy and calm then, or if it was because it was the hush of the night around us, or if it was the fact that we were usually more quiet because we were sleepy ourselves, but something just made it much more special to me.

Declan was about halfway through his bottle and I could tell he was getting sleepy again. His eyelids were starting to flutter shut over his eyes that were so much like his mami's, and his sucks would occasionally stall before restarting again. He looked so adorable. I swore he looked a lot like Santana, especially with his dark hair and eyes, but Santana was adamant that she saw some features in him that looked like me. I could only see that he looked a little like me when he smiled, but when you added in his dimples I still thought he looked like Santana.

I thought Norah looked a little more like me. She had blue eyes and lighter hair, although her hair was starting to get darker already. I knew she wouldn't end up blonde, as it appeared her hair was going to turn brown. It was possible there would be some blonde tints to it, but she was still going to have much darker hair than me. She didn't have the dimples quite like her brother, so I thought her smile was a bit more like mine, but she still looked so much like Santana too.

Though they didn't have my DNA, they did have some features that could make them look like they were related to me. That pleased me, but it honestly wouldn't have mattered if they both looked exactly like Santana. I just thought they were the most beautiful babies in the world. Santana agreed with me.

I looked up at my wife to see her holding Norah to her breast, her head tilted back against the headrest of the rocking chair as she rocked gently, her eyes closed. She had the tiniest hint of a smile on her face. She looked so content and peaceful, and I thought she looked so unbelievably beautiful as she fed our daughter.

As if she could feel my eyes on her, Santana's lids fluttered open and her eyes met mine. I felt my lips spread even further into a grin, and her mouth twitched even as she looked at me questioningly.

"What?" Santana asked, her normally raspy voice even more so with sleepiness.

I shook my head a little, giving a small shrug. The movement caused the baby in my arms to whimper a little in discontent before settling back down, much to my relief.

"You just look so beautiful when you are feeding the babies," I said to Santana shyly.

Santana smiled at the compliment. "I think you do, too," she replied.

"But it isn't the same," I protested. "You have that physical connection with them, and it is just… powerful."

"Britt, just because you don't have one of them sucking at your boob doesn't mean you don't have a connection with them. I can see the way you look at them and they look at you when you feed them, and it is just as powerful," Santana explained.

I felt my cheeks tint a little at the sincere compliment coming from my wife. I tilted my head down to hide my smile a little, being bashful all of a sudden. I saw that our son was finally asleep, his lips loose around the bottle and his face relaxed in slumber.

"Looks like our baby boy is ready to go back to bed," I told Santana.

I removed the mostly empty bottle from his mouth and set it on the floor before standing up with him. I walked over to Santana to complete our nightly feeding routine.

"Night Declan," she whispered to him as I held him close to her. She pressed a light kiss to his forehead, which barely scrunched up at the touch. I took him back to his crib, giving him my own kiss before setting him down on his back on the mattress. He settled right down and didn't even open his eyes.

"Norah's done," Santana said quietly.

I turned away from Declan and walked back to my girls. Norah hadn't quite fallen asleep yet. She was just cuddled up to Santana's breast, no longer feeding but just cuddling. I took our daughter from my wife's arms so she could button up her top, but Norah was not happy about the exchange. She started to fuss, and her face scrunched up in displeasure. She apparently really wanted Santana tonight, and she wanted no part of me.

I bounced her gently, trying to distract her and prevent her from crying, which would ultimately wake her brother up. "Shhh, it's okay sweetie," I said softly. "Mami will be right back to you."

Santana swiftly finished doing up her top and I handed Norah back to her. "Come on Norah, mami will rock you to sleep," she cooed to the baby, who immediately settled back down as she rubbed her face against Santana's chest.

I chuckled a little then, knowing how much I liked to have my face against my wife's boobs too. Santana smirked at me, seemingly knowing exactly where my mind went. I just grinned back and shrugged, not caring.

Santana rocked her chair gently and started to sing quietly. She was singing some lullaby in Spanish, so I wasn't sure what she was saying, but it sounded beautiful. Then again, I always thought her singing sounded beautiful. Norah seemed to think so too, since her eyes locked onto her mami's face and she just stared up at her in wonder.

This was certainly not the first time Santana sang to our babies. She did it all of the time, and I loved it. Norah seemed to be particularly mesmerized by her voice tonight though. I watched, a pleasant aching feeling of love settling in my chest, as my wife smiled softly down at our daughter as she continued to sing.

It wasn't long before Norah's eyes started to flutter shut, and Santana's singing, along with the rocking and the soothing feeling of Santana's hand rubbing her back, put her right to sleep. Santana finished the song and stood up, tilting her body so I could get at Norah to say goodnight again.

"Goodnight, Norah," I whispered, pressing my lips ever so gently to her head.

Santana carried her to her crib, giving her own goodnight kiss before laying her down. I walked over and stood next to her, wrapping my arm around her waist as we looked down at our sleeping baby.

"Let's go back to bed," she whispered to me before giving me a soft kiss, which I happily returned.

I picked up the bottle from the floor and took it to the kitchen. I put it on the counter so I could remember to deal with it in the morning and then headed back to the bedroom to cuddle back up with Santana.

She was already back in bed, and I quickly joined her. I slid up next to her, and she wrapped her arm around my waist as she settled her head on my chest. I ran my fingers gently through her hair, my body starting to relax again as it prepared to go back to sleep.

"Do you really think I am that beautiful when I'm breastfeeding?"

Santana's question startled me in the silence. I wrapped a lock of her hair around my finger before turning my head to press a kiss to her forehead.

"I think you're beautiful all of the time, but even more so when you're breastfeeding," I said honestly.

"It isn't just because my tits are hanging out, is it?" Her question was teasing, and I rolled my eyes as I gave a little laugh.

"I mean, I definitely love seeing your boobs, but I would rather be the one sucking on them and not the babies," I teased back. "But no, it isn't that. You just look so happy in a way I don't really see at other times, and it just makes you kind of glow I guess."

She lifted her head off of my chest to look at me. She had a gentle smile on her lips and love in her eyes reflected by the moonlight coming in the window. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you," I replied.

I tangled my fingers in her hair and pulled her to me for a kiss. Santana's tongue traced my lips, asking for entrance, and I complied. I moaned as her tongue caressed mine as the kiss became more passionate. I felt arousal start to pool low in my belly. Santana sucked on my lower lip, her teeth grazing it, and I forgot all about sleep then.

Santana pulled back and I saw the desire in her eyes. She apparently liked what she saw in mine, since she shifted so she could straddle my hips.

"You're not too tired?" I asked as my hands settled on her hips, hoping with all of my heart that the answer was no.

"Not anymore," she husked, leaning down for another kiss.

I deepened the kiss quickly, my tongue seeking out hers. My hands guided Santana's hips as she started to rock against me slightly. Her hand grasped for the hem of my shirt, moving it out of her way so she could slide it up across my stomach to cup my breast. I gasped into her mouth as she squeezed and I could feel myself getting wetter.

My hips started to rock up into hers, and I slid my hands up my wife's sides to cup her face. I broke the kiss, breathless.

"I want you naked," I murmured.

Santana sat up and started to unbutton her top. I went to help, undoing the buttons from the bottom up. Soon, she was shedding the shirt and she was sitting atop me unashamedly. I wanted to play with her tits. I wanted to cup them and massage them and kiss and suck them, but I couldn't. I knew that they were sore from breastfeeding and Santana didn't want any leakage happening. So I had to content myself with admiring their beautiful fullness, made even bigger from the babies.

I grasped Santana's hips and rolled us so that I was straddling her. I quickly pulled my shirt over my head and dropped it somewhere on the bed. I leaned down, sighing in pleasure as our bare torsos came into contact. My lips went straight to Santana's neck, trailing wet kisses from under her ear down to her collarbone. I slid further down, my lips avoiding the places I wanted to go the most, instead dragging my lips down her breastbone to her stomach.

Santana was a little self-conscious about her stomach still. Her belly was still slightly rounded from the baby weight she hadn't lost yet, with some stretch marks that I admired because they were a sign that our babies had been inside of her. I kissed her stomach lovingly, showing her how unbelievable sexy and beautiful I thought she was, and then moved the waistband of her pants down a little so I could get to her scar. I kissed it twice, once for Declan and once for Norah.

I looked up and met her eyes then, looking down at me with such love and passion. "Thank you for our babies, Santana," I said, my emotions making my voice thicker.

"Come here, Brittany," Santana begged, her fingers catching under my chin and guiding me back up her body to her lips.

We kissed slowly and deeply. Santana's hands slid down my back and underneath my bottoms and panties. She cupped my ass and squeezed, making my hips grind down on her.

"I need you," she murmured against my lips.

I moaned at the desperation in her voice. I moved away so I could pull off my pants and underwear, then hooked my fingers in Santana's. She lifted her hips so I could pull them off, and we were both finally naked. I returned to her and slid one of my legs between her thighs.

She gasped as my thigh came into contact with her drenched core. She kissed me hungrily, lifting her own thigh up against my center, and we started rocking our hips to create that friction we both wanted so badly.

"San," I moaned into her mouth. "What do you want?"

"Inside," she panted.

I moved my hand from her side and arched my back so that I could slide it between us. My fingers found her wetness and separated her folds, easily finding her clit. I circled it a few times before dipping down and sliding the tip of one finger into her.

"Please," she begged.

That was my undoing. I rested my forehead against hers and slid my finger all the way in, sighing in pleasure at feeling her warm, wet walls around me. I pumped it in and out a few times before sliding it out. I quickly reentered her with two fingers, making her moan in appreciation.

I rocked my hips, sliding my clit against her thigh and using the motion to guide my thrusts. I was so turned on, and when Santana lifted her leg harder against me, I stuttered for a moment as I saw stars. I knew I wouldn't last long.

Our breaths were mingling as we panted, sweat starting to make our foreheads slick. "San," I groaned.

Santana started whimpering when I used my thumb against her clit. I could feel the coil tightening in my stomach. I thrust harder against her, spreading my wetness around and getting closer to the edge.

"Britt, I- I'm…" Santana began before her back arched up and she moaned out her release.

Her walls clenched rhythmically around my fingers and I kept thrusting, needing just a few more seconds of friction along with the sight of her falling apart beneath me to reach my own orgasm. I groaned as my muscles tightened, my head rolling back as my release washed through me.

I caught my breath when I started to relax, pleasant tingles still rushing over my body. I slid my fingers out of Santana and fell down on top of her. I buried my face into her neck, pressing a lingering kiss there as we both panted and tried to calm down.

"You're so beautiful. That was amazing," I told her when I could finally speak again.

Santana's fingers trailed up and down my back lightly, leaving goosebumps in their wake. "Yeah it was," she agreed, her voice clearly sounding satisfied. "I love late night sex."

I chuckled. "You love any kind of sex," I teased.

"As long as it's with you," she said, and I could hear her smile.

"It better only be with me," I said firmly.

"Always," she promised. "Besides, you can't get enough of sex with me either."

"And I never will," I swore, lifting my head up and smiling at her before giving her a firm peck. "But we should probably try and get some sleep now. You know the twins will be up in a few hours again."

Santana yawned, showing me that we definitely needed to get rest. "It was worth it," she murmured, her eyes already starting to close.

I hummed in agreement. I shifted so I was no longer laying on her and instead curled into her side. I wrapped my arm around her waist and inhaled the scent of her hair to relax me even further.

I could feel Santana start to become more limp as sleep was creeping in. I pressed a final kiss to her cheek and she gave a little sigh.

"Happy birthday, Britt," she mumbled right before her breathing evened out in slumber.

My eyes shot open in surprise. I gave a light laugh as I realized that it indeed was now my birthday. I hadn't even remembered, being too preoccupied with the twins and making love to my wife to even think of what day it was.

"Thank you baby," I whispered, not wanting to wake Santana up.

I snuggled up closer to her and sighed happily. This was seriously the best start to my birthday that I could have asked for.

 **A/N: So here is the first of the one-shots that take place after the events of A Second Life. We get to see the Lopez family living life together! I hope you guys liked this first one!**

 **More is definitely to come, though it may be every other week that I post.**

 **Let me know your thoughts! And if you have any requests or ideas, then send me a message and I will see what I can do :)**


End file.
